Series Prologue - The Mysts of Azeroth - Generations
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: This series will focus on the grandchildren of Rhenn the Queen of Ages and many people she knew. Eleven books in all, all about different girls.


Series Prologue – The People Remember Well

"For all the challenges we have faced and all the places we have been, Azeroth's limits have yet to be revealed!"

Five years had passed since the passing of Rhenn Wrynn, Dowager Queen of the human capital of Stormwind and one time Queen of the Alliance itself. From humble beginnings she had risen to be one of the most revered and powerful women of all time.

Her children were equally making their marks on history. Jamiy, the great paladin and now leader of the Argent Crusader was now Lord of Hearthglen, and whose great mission was to reclaim the Plaguelands and returned them to the one time glory seen in the time of Lordaeron. His twin, the Lady Helene, Arch High Priestess of the Church of Light was to provide guidance for those in need of help or in need of reassurance. They were the Hero Twins sung about of old and now they were fighting to keep the fractured world together.

Alanis, the third child, but no less powerful was an Arch Mage and member of the Six of Dalaran. Living under the shadow of her elder siblings, she was almost always forgotten in many tales, but she was no less of a defender of justice and peace. Fire was her power of choice and it was tricky to control, but she had mastered it. Tragically, her loss was felt by not only her family, but the mages of Kirin Tor.

King Anduin and his Gilnean Queen, Ellsa rule Stormwind as the Alliance becomes shaky. The Night Elves have become more elusive and wishing to fight their own battles near their homeland. The Draenei have decided many should return to the Outlands and their ancestral homes leaving the rest to either stay where they will or retreat back to their islands. The Dwarves have fractured once more with the Dark Irons becoming dangerous under the rule of Emperor Dagran Thaurissan II. With his mother Moira out of the picture, many presumed he murdered her, he has reclaimed the whole of the Dark Iron clans for himself. The Wildhammer and Bronzebeard clans have stayed together and though have become older, the still seek a cure for Magni Bronzebeard who is a great diamond beneath the city. Hope drives them and keeps the Alliance as it is.

For now the new generations that have been born are the ones who will shape the future. As time marches on, it is these children and young adults who will be looked to for leadership as the others pass away and become dust. Just as Queen Rhenn is remembered in song both on the Horde and Alliance sides of the never ending war, the others who have shaped the world will also come to be remembered for great deeds.

Charmine Ambrose – Of the Light – Must learn there is much to becoming an Agent Crusader other than being daddy's little girl. Living under a false name and struggling in harsh climates she soon admires everyone she has with her ad becomes a great leader as her father had hoped.

Taretha Draka Hellscream – Of the Blood – Must learn that how to keep the fracturing Horde together, despite her father's mistakes and try to keep the whole of Azeroth from being consumed by hatred.

Princess Mei-Mei – Of the Sea – Must learn that though she was drawn from the sea and that is a good omen after the Great Queen of Ages there is much expected of the young, even pandaren.

Princess Muriel Wrynn – Of the Wall - Born a princess does not mean one has to stay that way as her aunt Vivian demonstrated, but one must have both courage and will to remember where one comes from.

Safiah Rainwhisper – Of the Forest – Born to the only blood elf/human druid in existence was pressure enough, but when one hates the forest and night elf life, one must learn patience and learn where destiny is leading.

Galrhenn Windrunner – Of the Air – Must learn that though one is born in the city of Dalaran, it does not mean one can already fly before one walks. The daughter of Alanis will soon learn that bar brawls and anger will gain attention, but not the kind she wishes.

Natalia Mograine – Of the Shadows – Must learn that there is a balance walking between dark and light and when one crosses into the realm of the shadows and dark it becomes all consuming. Power is good, but one must control it before it controls you.

Loreli Fallglade – Of the Mountains – Though Night Elves do not do well inside the confines of walls, she must learn as her mother did the value of who she is and not to dwell on shortcomings.

Brolla Sanguinar – Of the Plains – Must learn it is at times better to see someone's eyes before one kills them and that being an assassin is not always the best life choice. As time grows one must find their true calling even if it is away from one's mother.

Jaleeha Earthfury – Of the Eclipse – Must learn to see things as they are not as imagined. Facing hatred for being of three different races she struggles to make her own life.

Koren Proudmoore – Of The Magic – With her shocking blue hair, the daughter of the leader of Kirin Tor must find her own way and help her father as he struggles with his flight leaving Azeroth. Skilled in archery and tracking, she is a formable warrior, but also a powerful ally.

All these children will shape the present and the future and as Azeroth's time marches on, more and more is revealed.


End file.
